


And not in the fun way (also in the fun way)

by order_of_chaos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm just going to decree that they all adore each other, M/M, Multi, Underfell, does it count as suicidal when you simply might not fight hard enough to survive, in underfell probably yes, puns, survival isn't the default; you have to choose to do that, talking in layers while getting laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/order_of_chaos/pseuds/order_of_chaos
Summary: Don't let the sex or the puns fool you; this is a deep and meaningful conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sans = Sans  
> Underfell Sans = Red  
> Underfell Papyrus = Edge
> 
> Inspired by the subsection of the fandom that is made of alternate universes and skeletoncest; won't make sense out of that context. (Did not even make a sincere attempt for it to resonate properly with people who have not somehow stolen my brain; see also, series title.)

Things I’m not writing because I’ll never get around to them: Bledgeup punverse

 

The one where Red walks in on his brother and Sans having sex and is all

“hey. you’ve been here over a week, now. wanted to ask. how’re you coping with all this? ..."

“IS NOW REALLY THE TIME FOR THIS CONVERSATION?”

“...because I couldn’t help noticing you’re kind of **on Edge.** ” 

and Edge snarls a delightful mix of rage-frustration-affection-need and would probably strangle at least one of them if it weren’t for the way Sans’ gravity magic has him pinned.

“true.” And Sans huffs out a laugh and grinds down in an attempt to force Edge’s cock even deeper into himself. “it’s **hard** to say, red. some of the time I think I’ll be okay. and sometimes I think, no, no, I’m really **_fucking_ screwed.** ” 

(and the thing is, there’s not a hint of a lie in any of that. emotional honesty, Sans-style, safely buried under a small mountain of puns.) 

“you are, huh? gonna let me help you with that?”  
and Red settles his hands lightly on Sans’ hipbones in offer and waits, wills himself to patience until Sans caves and 

“please, red, edge, please, I need”

begs for it, low and desperate and half-way to broken already

Red lets his grip tighten, drags Sans up the length of Edge’s cock, slams him right back down on it, up again and down, over and over until Sans sobs, oversensitive, oversansitive, overwhelmed

“too much, it’s too much, I can’t…”

and Red stops and holds him. says  
“sure you can, sweetheart. sure you can. I’ll help, remember? we’ll help. promise to let us?”

and Sans looks at him, through him, eyelights clear and sharp and not remotely sex-hazed  
and knows exactly what Red’s up to  
and hates promises  
and yet

(and that’s part of this thrown-together plan, of course it is, Red doesn’t want to trick Sans into anything against his will, just wants to make it easy to say yes, wants to tip the scales as far in their favour as possible.)

Edge shifts enough to draw attention to himself, grits out “PLEASE SANS”  
begrudgingly, of course begrudgingly  
(his boss hates saying please almost as much as Sans hates promises, hates wanting something badly enough that it’s worth asking for, hates the vulnerability of admitting that he either can’t or won’t just take it)  
but he asks, and that’s  
not nothing, that matters, so please...

and Sans whines like he couldn’t think of anything but sex if he tried

(lie)

says “fine, fine, I promise already just please please let me come make me come, I need you”

(truth)

and lets Red kiss him and bite him and  
“it’s okay to fall apart now, we’ve got you, relax”  
lets Edge drive his cock up into him and curl his hand tight around Sans’ own bright blue and

fuck fuck fuck yes

(there are at least two things about underfell that Sans has **come** to appreciate. it’s enough.)

none of them are willing to let go, after.

 

“I OUGHT TO STRANGLE YOU FOR THOSE PUNS”  
“mmm. ‘course you should. would expect no less from the great and terrible papyrus. boss, boss, we’ve got him. he’s not going to…”  
“HE PROMISED TO LET US HELP HIM. HE’S NOT GOING TO STOP TRYING AND JUST LET HIMSELF GET KILLED. AS YOU WERE AFRAID HE WOULD. SANS, I WANT THE SAME PROMISE FROM YOU.”  
“what? boss, you know I wouldn’t…”  
“I WATCHED YOU RECOGNISE IT IN HIM. YOU WILL PROMISE ME.”  
“okay, fuck, fine. promise. I’ll let you help. “  
“AND SANS.”  
“and sans.”  
“GOOD”  
“I really wouldn’t give up, though. I mean. now. life’s… pretty okay at the moment? maybe? don’t want to jinx it, but. yeah. hey, you should say it too. make it fair.”  
“I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I AM UP TO NO GOOD.”  
“boss, please.”  
“I PROMISE, BROTHER. AND OTHER BROTHER. I WILL LET YOU HELP ME.”  
“pretty sure sans is asleep, bro. we wore him out pretty good.”  
“SANS IS LYING THERE LAUGHING AT YOU FOR BEING CAUGHT IN YOUR OWN TRAP.”  
“well, fuck.”

and Sans slits his eyes open enough to mutter a brief  
“did that already”  
before closing them again.

and Red laughs shakily, contentment warring with emotional exhaustion and just  
“JUST GO TO SLEEP ALREADY, IDIOT. I’LL KEEP WATCH.”  
“thanks bro. you’re the best.”  
“OF COURSE I AM. SHHH.”  
“‘kay.”


End file.
